


stand by you

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Song fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a group of one shots depicting the indiviual dynamics within the clique six based off of the song "stand by you" by rachel platten</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand by you

Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes  
And hurt, I know you’re hurting, but so am I  
And, love, if your wings are broken  
Borrow mine ‘til yours can open, too  
'Cause I’m gonna stand by you

Zay had never regret the move to New York City for longer than two minutes, because every time he did he just remembered the people in his life that he had now. Him and Lucas were closer than ever, his grades had improved thanks to Farkle and Smackle, he now had a growing compassion for the world around him because of Riley, and he had someone to share his love for art with with Maya. Back in Texas he never felt like he was someone who mattered, he never felt like he was someone of substance until New York happened to him. And he spent every waking second trying to prove to his friends that he was grateful for them. So, when he came across a crying Riley on his way out the door of school one day after dance club, he knew he had another opportunity to make a difference that he had to take. 

“Riley? Is that you?” He leaned down to see her curled in a ball underneath the staircase, “Riles, why are you crying?” He slipped his backpack off his shoulders so he could fit under the stairs to scoot in next to her. 

“It’s fine Zay,” she wiped tears from her cheeks, “It’s already almost 6 o’clock you should be getting home.”

“I could say the same for you, darlin’. So why don’t you tell me why you’re still here?” He nudged her shoulder playfully, trying to make her comfortable and happy again.

“Because home is where the homework lives.”

Zay tried to hold back a laugh, she seemed so angry at the thought of homework he almost found it comical. 

“Stop laughing this is serious Zay!” Despite her words, her tone was far less serious than earlier and starting to bud with life.

Still trying not to laugh, he answered “Ok yes you’re right I’m sorry this is a very serious issue.” And then they both erupt in a fit of laughter. Just them and the staircase.

“But in all serious Riley,” he couldn’t help some lingering laughs from breaking up his speech, “Are you really not going home because you don’t want to do your homework?”

She tried to remain bubbly but her face started to fall again, “It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that I can’t.” She looked down at her hands, “Everything has gotten so much harder and I’m understanding less and less of it. I want so bad to be good a everything put in front of me that the thought of doing bad at it makes me sick, so I avoid it until I hit a breaking point. Which I guess happened today,” a pitiful smile graced her lips, “It sounds stupid, I know-”

“It doesn’t,” He set his hand on hers and she smiled.

“Ok well, just in case it does, I don’t procrastinate because I don’t care. I care so much that by pretending that I don’t I somehow can rationalize the failure that is inevitable. I live with two of the best people in the world and their standards for themselves, especially my mom, were and are so outrageous that I feel so defeated every time something goes wrong. I just want so bad to make a difference like them, but I don’t know how to get there.”

The tears had started to fall again, so Zay wrapped her up in arms, allowing the tears to fall on his shirt.

“Riley, I’m sorry you feel this way,” He was whispering as if he were trying to talk to a small, frightened animal, “But you are going to make a difference, you already have. You’ve made me a better person just by being my friend. Hell, Texas Zay wouldn’t be here right now but here I am. With you. You can do this and I’m going to be here with you the whole time. I hate homework too sometimes, and I know you don’t hate it for the same reasons that I do but, I’m still here for you. I just don’t want you to think that you’re not going to go places just because geometry doesn’t make any sense. You’re going to go places because of the way you treat people and the way you see people. No one is perfect and I know for a fact that your dad was an awful student and just look at him now.” This causes her to laugh, bringing a smile to his face, “Riley you’re so powerful already, don’t let flimsy pieces of paper stop you now.”

She untangles herself from his arms and looks at him, a smile on her face and tears a distant memory in her eyes, “Thanks Zay. You’re such a good friend.”

“I’ve learned from the best.” They laugh again and crawl out from underneath the stairs and make their way out of the school, Zay walking Riley home.

“So where does your dad think you are?”

She smiles, “He thinks I’m at Farkle’s working on a project.”

Zay lets out a laugh, “You would rather have your dad think you were alone at your boyfriend’s house than at school avoiding your homework?”

“Zay I told you! My parents are perfect, I couldn’t disappoint them.”

He throws his arm around her, “Oh Riley, if there’s one thing I’ve learned since moving here, it’s that your father is far from perfect.” She laughs and he messes up her hair with a quick movement of his hand. 

“Isaiah Hank Babineaux!”

Before running away as fast as he can he looks back at her, almost yelling, “My middles name isn’t Hank!”

She chases him all the way home, the laughing never stopping. He might feel lucky to have moved her and have the friends he has now, but little did he know that if he hadn’t been here, she would have still been sitting under those stairs.


End file.
